The Producers! Warriors & Spyro version!
by Moonfrost of SilentClan
Summary: When Koneko watches a Mel Brooks musical for the first time, she decides that it's time to remake it!Story might be better than this summary though... Rated T just to be safe...
1. The Cast and Scripts

Koneko sat in her fluffy bean bag chair, flipping through the channels on her small, yet working T.V. She was almost about to just call it quits and go to bed when she saw a Mel Brooks movie pop up.

"The Producers? Hm, hey Kayla! A Mel Brooks movie is on!" She shouted to her older sister who was just across the hallway. When Koneko didn't hear a response, she got up and knocked on Kayla's door.

"HEY KAY! THERE'S A MEL BROOKS MOVIE! WATCH IT WITH ME!" she shouted.

"Sorry Koney! I'm on Fanfiction right now!" Kayla called out through the door.

"You can write all about Starpaw or Amberpaw all you like AFTER the movie!"

"Maybe later!"

"it won't be on later!" Koneko growled to herself as she walked back to her room. I have to say, about 5 minutes into the movie I-uh, I mean Koneko had an idea. What if she made fun of it? When the movie was over, Koneko ran into the living room and grabbed the phone.

"Yeah, operator? Can you get me to the Dragon Relm? Yes, I'll hold..."

* * *

"Spyro! Sparxs! Cynder! There's a Koneko on the phone for you!" the ice dragon, Cyrill called out, not really caring.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Koney, why are there warrior cats and dragons out in the yard? Is this another 'Party'? Cuz remember the last one you had!" Kayla called out as soon as she walked outside.

"That dog had it coming! And besides, this is not a party, this is a cast for a movie remake!" Koneko yelled as she ran out the front door.

"Hey Koneko! Why did you call us here?" Firestar yelled, and the other cats from Warriors mewed their agreement.

"Yeah! I had plans you know!" Cynder yelled, obviously angry that she had to wake up early so they could arrive on time.

"Aw, shut it drama queen! I called all of you here so that we can do a remake of The Producers!" Koneko mewed, suddenly getting white spotted kitty ears and a kitty tail. Kayla soon came outside, and grew black kitty ears through her blonde hair.

"Koney! What did we say about really short anime transformations during a story! Now fix your bed-head before someone in this family learns to animate and puts this on Youtube!" Kayla mewed,before turning back to the house so she could try out for an Across the Universe remake.

"Fine Kay. But will you be in the story?"

"Shure, why not!" Kayla called out from the house. Koneko jumped with glee, and with a snap from her fingers, her messy brown hair was fixed.

"So do you still need us here or what?" Sparxs called out from the back of the crowd. Koneko noddle, and handed everyone a script.

"Try-outs star tomorrow people/cats/dragons/insects!" Koneko called out before running to the computer to post this story before someone else thought of it.


	2. Tryouts

Koneko hopped out of her bed with a script in her hands. Today was the try-outs, and she couldn't wait to see who would be Mr. Bialystock, or Leo, or what part Kayla wanted to play. But Koneko put those thoughts behind her as she ran over to get breakfast.

"Hey Kay! Whats for breakfast?" Koneko mewed, her kitty ears popped out again, and an anime grin spread onto her face.

"Pop Tarts. And I bet you can't wait for the Try-outs. Am I right?" Kayla asked, looking around for the Pop Tarts.

"Yeah, but I want to know who you're trying out for,"

"You know that blonde in the very beginning that stands with the brunette? The one that wonders what the crowd thinks of Max's play, Funny Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I love how they pop up more than once, and I wanna be her!"

"But she's an extra!"

"So?"

"I thought you wanted to be Oola!"

"No way! I'm not a glory hog ya know!"

"Fine." Koneko quickly ate her pop tarts, and ran into the Living Room to watch the Producers once again on Pay per View.

(There's a knock on the door)

"Ah! It must be the cast!" Koney shouted as she ran over to the door. Just like yesterday, everyone was on the front lawn, each dragon/cat/dragonfly holding a script.

"So we're going to audition in your house?" Squirrelflight yowled, swinging her tail.

"No, we're going to the same studio Kayla uses for WCFHV! Follow me!" Koneko yelled, marching happily to the studio.

* * *

"Okay! All guys trying out for Leo Bloom, please begin by singing 'I want to be a Producer', or any other song. I don't really care," Koneko shouted from a desk just a yard from the stage. Kayla sat to her right, with her MP3 player on, and to her left, while Starpaw and Moonpaw sat to her left. Graystripe carefully walked on to the stage, giving Koneko a bit of hope for the gray tom.

"Umm, I'll be singing, 'I want to be a producer'..."

_I want to be a producer_...(looks at script) uh... _Wear a-_

"NEXT!"

Graystripe walked off stage, clearly pissed off, but Firestar and Jaypaw soon took his place.

"We're going to sing 'we can do it'. I'm trying out for Max, and Fireheart here is trying out for Leo," Jaypaw announced, and the two toms quickly took their spots.

_**We can do it, we can do it, we can make our dreams come true! Every thing you ever wanted, is just waiting to be had. Beautiful girls, wearing nothing pearls, caressing you, undressing you, and driving you mad!**_

_No!_

_**Bloom! Wait a minute now! Hear me out! Just think about it! We can do it! We can do it! This is not the time to shirt! We can do it, you won't Ru it! Say goodbye to Petty Clerk! Hi Producer, yes producer! Yes, you sir! We can do it! We can do it! And I know it's gonna work! What do you say Bloom?**_

_What do I say? Finally a chance to be a Broadway producer! What do I say? Finally a chance to make my dreams come trucer! What do I say? What do I say? Here's what I say to you sir! I can't do. I can't do it. I can't do it, that's not me. I'm a loser, I'm a coward, I'm a chicken, don't you see? When it comes to wooing women, there's a few thing that I lack. Beautiful girls, wearing nothing but pearls, chasing me, embracing me, I'd have an attack!_

"Bravo! I think you got the part Jaypaw!" Moonpaw yowled, clapping her paws. Starpaw nodded, and Kayla just looked confused.

"How the hell did you read that?!" She yelled. Jaypaw shrugged.

"I listen to the movie a lot..."

"Well, Firestar, I think you make a great Leo, but we're looking for someone who's a bit more shy. Jaypaw, well done," Koneko mewed. Jaypaw smiled and walked off stage with a grumpy Firestar. Sparxs came onto the stage next.

"Well, I'm not trying out, but I want Spyro to try-out for Bloom,"

"Aw, that's so nice how you want you're friend to be in the show!" Koneko mewed in a high-pitched voice.

"Actually, I ran out of things to make fun of..."

"oh. Spyro! Please report to the stage to try-out!" Koneko yelled through a Megaphone. In a minute (give or take) Spyro was on stage.

"So why do I have to Try-out again?"

"Because! We want to see if you fit the part!"

"..."

"What?"

"fine,"

"So what are you going to sing for us?"

"...uh, what songs does Leo sing that the others haven't done yet?"

"I think That Face is the only one left..."

"forget it. I'll sing Leo's part of We Can Do it,"

"Oh! Sing the part when he's in the taxi!" Kayla mewed loudly, making the others turn towards her.

"What? I think that's a good part..."

"Fine. Go ahead Spyro, we won't distract you any longer," Koneko sighed. Spyro nodded and took a deep breath.

_Mr Bialystock,  
Please stop the song,  
You got me wrong,  
I'll say so long,  
I'm not a strong a person as you think!  
Mr. Bialysiock,  
Just take a look,  
I'm not a crook,  
I'm just a shnook,  
The bottom line is that,  
I stink!  
I can't do it.  
You see Rio, I see jail!_

All the "judges" sat with their mouths on the floor.

"So?"

"WE'VE FOUND OUR LEO!" All four girls shouted at the same time.

"big deal" Fireheart muttered.

"Aw shut it! Now, all she-dragons who want to be Oola, please step onto the stage now.

"Why she-dragons?!" Leafpool shouted.

"Do you want to be Oola and kiss Spyro here Leafpool?" Koneko mewed glaring at the medicine cat. Leafpool looked away and muttered "you're right" under her breath.

"Okay, Clover, you're up first!" Koneko shouted.


End file.
